Snow
by MizuMizu
Summary: Hinata is stuck in her highschool because she is afraid to go outside. GaaraXHinata oneshot


Snow 

A/N A short Hinata/Gaara oneshot, I got the idea because of the snow, and well the snowfights at school. I hope you like it!

Ding Ding Ding! School bells rang. Everyone in the class grabbed their bags and threw their books in, eagerly to play in the snow. Hinata neatly put them in, but most kids didn't bother and ran to the schoolyard, which was covered in beautiful white snow.

"Hinata, can I speak to you?" their sensei asked.

"S-Sure sensei" Hinata stuttered and walked towards Kurenai-sensei.

"It seems you have some trouble adjusting to your new school" she said.

"I-I'm fine sensei" Hinata answered with her head down.

"Well you're a wonderful student. Good grades, you pay attention in class, but you don't seem to have any friends" Kurenai stated.

"It's n-not a problem sensei" Hinata repeated.

"Well if you say so, but if you need some help meeting some new friends. Why don't you try some of the school activities, playing a sport together, or help planning an event really makes people bond." Kurenai said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you sensei, have a g-good afternoon" Hinata whispered and walked out of the classroom.

She stood next to the door that led to the schoolyard. Hinata watched at the teenagers throwing snowballs at each other, smiling and yelling. She wished that she could play along with them. But she couldn't, she just was too shy.

'_How am I going to be able too get to the bus, they'll all throw snowballs at me. Maybe if I wait a while, they'll head home.' _She thought, and that was what she did. It had been more than an hour now. Most of the teenagers had stopped just playing, and it looked like a warfare, two sides had formed and the only times they'd stop attacking each other was to ambush one of the innocent bystanders who were just grabbing their bike, or walking to classrooms and attacked without mercy.

Hinata kept waiting, _'They'll leave eventually' _she thought.

Gaara was in the classroom, their teacher hadn't appreciated that half of the class didn't come last week, and was punishing the entire class for it. Everyone was pissed off, they all wanted to go home, and enjoy the snow. But they weren't aloud to, they were supposed to wait another half hour before they could go. Everyone was yelling at each other blaming the others. Gaara was watching outside the window, he had been looking at the girl for some time now. He wondered why she didn't just go outside, why she kept staring at the playing idiots outside. He figured that she probably was afraid to go outside. '_What a loser' _he thought, but in a way he admired her. Even though she didn't go outside, she kept standing, she patiently waited, she didn't ask anyone for help, she wanted to do it herself, even if it would make her wait for several hours.

"You can all start packing your bags, if anyone ever cuts my class again, the punishment will be far more worse" their teacher said.

Everyone hurried towards the doors, the girls all in packs to avoid to much damage, the boys already making ammunition for the counter attack.

'_Fools' _Gaara thought and walked out of the classroom, when he noticed the girl.

'_Why didn't she lift with the other girls?' _Gaara wondered.

"Gaara" someone called his name, he looked up.

"Kankuro" he saw his brother, who pointed that he should come closer.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Hold this for me" Kankuro gave Gaara a small package.

Gaara looked at it.

"You want me to hold your crap for you" Gaara said and stared at his brother.

"Just keep it save, I got a message that they'll do checkups on healthclass" Kankuro said.

"What will I get for it?" Gaara asked, with a cold look in his eyes.

"I was supposed to be in class 10 minutes ago, we'll figure that out later, see ya!" and Kankuro quickly went on his way.

Gaara put the brown package in his backpack and made sure no-one had been around to overhear their conversation.

Gaara walked towards the exit, and saw the girl still waiting to get past the snow fight.

He opened the door, and on the moment he stepped on the snow, the fight stopped.

"Don't, that's Sabaku no Gaara, you'll die if you hit him" someone whispered.

"I'll dare you, throw a snowball towards Gaara" another said.

"No way, I prefer staying alive" the other said.

Gaara didn't seem to be bother that the attention had shifted towards him. He quietly stepped over the snow. Suddenly he stopped and turned around looking at the girl.

"Are you coming?"

A/N I hope you like it!

Have a great weekend!


End file.
